the Lord and the Princess
by Kitty Nikole
Summary: -"Sesshomaru, have you ever been in love?" asked the young Rin. Sesshomaru looks at Rin and surprisingly answers, "Yes." "Will you tell me about her?" "Yes."- -"I am Princess Miyako. I am not a mortal but a demon, now if you will excuse me I have much better things to do then be insulted by the likes of you."- Miyako is my own character, made from my own imagination. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Questions and Ignorance**

"Sesshomaru, have you ever been in love?" asked the young Rin. Sesshomaru looks at Rin and surprisingly answers, "Yes, but it was a long time ago." Rin's face perks up, "Will you tell me about her?" Little did Rin know, but she just asked her Lord to do the impossible but Sesshomaru saw how the girls face lit up with excitement and could smell his half- breed brother, Inuyasha, not too far away, "Yes. Her name was Miyako, it means beautiful night child. She had long deep brown messy waves of hair that she down or in a side braid. She was short for someone her age and always made ridiculous jokes about her height. She was pale, to pale. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue and in a good light they looked silvery- grey. Miyako hated the idea of a kimono, she turned them into dresses." Sesshomaru looked to where his Inuyahsa was 'secretly' listening. "Lord Sesshomaru, was Miyako a demon or a mortal like me?" ask Rin. "She was a demon of course, silly child. My Lord does not like mortals." answered Jaken. "But Master Jaken, I'm a mortal." Rin said. "Jaken, Rin enough if you want me to finish the story then be quiet." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." They both say in unison.

Lord Sesshomaru began to continue, "She was a demon, but oddly had only one demon marking. It was a bright orange strip on the palm of her right hand. I first saw her in a meadow just north of here, she was wearing a black dress with blue flowers all throughout it, Miyako's eyes looked like the deep blue depths of the ocean in the colorful sunset."

Sesshomaru's POV (Past)

There stood the girl playing with a flower not even looking up to acknowledge the fact that I was near her, "You, mortal girl who do you think you are ignoring the Great Lord Sesshamoru?" She looks up at me, "I am Princess Miyako and I was not ignoring you just had yet to look at you, so please put you ignorance aside. I am not a mortal but a demon, now if you will excuse me I have much better things to do then be insulted by the likes of you." Then Miyako was gone, _Demon? Where are her markings? Nevermind. Ignorance? This Sesshomaru has no such thing. _I followed Miyako, she was heading towards the sea.

I can see her standing at the edge of the sand, she is staring at the moon, "Lord Sesshomaru, there is no need to spy." Miyako turns to face me, _Damn! _I step out of my hiding spot and approach the Princess, "How did you know I was there, Princess?" She looks into my golden eyes, "I felt you following me." _Felt? This girl is actually confusing me. _"Why, Lord Sesshomaru, did you follow me in the first place? I've heard what people say, and people say you're a merciless bastard. So I ask again, why are you following the princess?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Betrothed, His Eyes and a Mystery**

_Why am I following the princess? _"No answer Lord Sesshomaru? I wonder why that is," Miyako looks at me as if she knows something that I am not privy to. "Hn." Miyako begins to laugh, "Such an expected answer." She turns back towards the water her deep brown wavy hair flowing behind her.

Miyako's POV (Past)

_Such a strange man. _Still looking at the sea,"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I must bid you farewell before my betrothed…" I can feel myself making a face at that accursed word, "comes to find me." I turn towards him but the Lord is already walking away, _rude much. _Once he is out of site I begin walking towards my palace home where my betrothed, Naraku, is waiting for me.

When I arrive 'home' Naraku greets me at the palace doors, "Miyako, dear, did you have a lovely stroll?" I look up into his red eyes, "Yes, sorry I am late I got distracted staring into the sea and lost track of time." "That is alright, I was actually on my way to go and find you." I look back up at Naraku's eyes and can't help but think of Sesshomaru's golden eyes, yes they were cold but not as scary. "Naraku?" He looks at me, "Yes my love." "I think it is time for us to retire." He turns and opens the door, "Agreed." _Thank the rules of royalty that we do not sleep in the same bed, least for the time being._

Sesshomaru's POV (Present)

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I look down at the little girl sitting next to me, "What exactly does betrothed mean?" Rin yawns as she speaks, I look up at the sky to find the not the sun but the moon shining, "Betrothed is almost another word for engaded, Miyako was promised to someone. Now get some sleep, I will finish the story soon enough." Jaken is already asleep near Ah- Un, "Night Lord Sesshaomaru." "Hn." I soon find myself dozing off under the stary sky.

Narrator's POV

Little did the Lord of the West know, Inuyasha did not go to sleep but instead went and told a long lost moon child the story of a Lord and a Princess. _Well the beginning anyway. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Impressions, First Impression**

Narrator's POV

Sesshomaru awoke to the yelling voices of Jaken and Rin, "Master Jaken quit being so mean!" "Then Rin quit taking of nonsense." Sesshomaru quietly gets up and walks towards the two small figures fighting,"Jaken enough." Rin jumps and Jaken quiets himself. I was then that Lord Sesshomaru noticed the small bruise on Rin's little arm, "Rin, why is there a bruise on your arm." A scared little Rin looks up at her demon lord, "I ran into a tree, but I am fine." The girl gave him on of her cheery smiles and went on her way. What Rin didn't know is that her beloved Lord knew she was lying, but he did not continue to pester the girl for he knew she would tell him. "Come, we are moving on from this place." The little imp chose his moment to speak, "Where are we going Mi Lord?" Lord Sesshomaru starts walking, "Where do you think Jaken, we are going to find Naraku." (Yes the last part of that line was from episode 162, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru.)

**Author's Note: ****I know you guys are probably wondering why Inuyasha has a part in my story, well honestly he wasn't but my mind surprised me and add him. You are also probably wondering who the 'lost moon child' is, but that is one of the few things I cannot share with you, my readers. I apologize, but dear readers I can tell you this, you will soon learn of whom the child is and once you figure that out you will learn of the Great Demon Lords half- witted brother's true intentions. Please do not review on the child for she is still in the making. Also I will make a habit of quoting lines from the Anime; I feel they add to some of the story. Summer School is starting up here soon so I will have a harder time updating sooner and faster, so please my loves bear with me. Yours Forever, Kitty Nikole. **_**Now on with the story. **_

As the Lord and his companions traveled Rin was oddly quiet, "Rin, why are you so silent?"

Rin's POV (Present **[Rin's POV will always be present]**)

_ I wonder who Lady Miyko's 'betrothed' is. I don't think it was Lord Sesshomaru, but then who? Inuyasha? Naraku? No, I really don't think it was Inuyasha but I am still unsure of Naraku. Though I don't know why. _"Rin, why are you so silent?" I look up at Lord Sesshomaru, _Should I ask if it was the evil Naraku? _"I am just thinking Lord Sesshomaru," I smile up at him. "What are you think about?" Shocked by his question, I stop in my tracks, "Rin is something wrong?" asks Jaken. I look to Jaken and smile, and then I look to My Lord and answer, "I was thinking about Lady Miyako. I was trying to figure out who her betrothed was. At first I had no clue for that was a long time ago and Rin was not alive, but then a strange thought accrued to Rin. The thought is now a question but I am still not sure if I have found the answer." Still looking at my Lord, his face twists with emotions but he quickly out himself back under control, "This Sesshomaru would like to know your question." I look down to the ground then off into the trees, "Was Naraku Lady Miyako's betrothed?" It wasn't until after I voiced my question that I look at the Lord Sesshomaru and for the first time I actually saw a real emotion on his face for longer than a millisecond. He was looking at me is shock. He composes himself and looks into the same woods I was looking into earlier. "Yes, Naraku was My Loves betrothed." My entire body goes into shock as my breath hitches. "I—I-Is tha- that why yo- you are go-goi- going aft-er N-n-n…?" The shock has made me stutter and I for some reason can't bring myself to say 'his' name. "Yes," that was the only response I got from Lord Sesshomaru before he continued walking. I soon find myself running to catch up.

Narrator's POV

As the crew walked on Rin found herself have to sit Ah-Uh because she was so deep in thought at what her Lord had said that she was falling behind. As night began to fall upon the Lord, his faithful servant and the little human girl Sesshomaru began to wonder where Inuyasha was for he could not smell him following.

Inuyasha'a POV (Present**[Inuyasha's POV will stay in the present, but will change to past in the last chapter]**)

[Last night after he left a sleep Sesshomaru.] _I wonder what compelled Rin to ask Sesshomaru such a strange question? And his answer, even more shocking. Damn, I feel bad for leaving the gang, Kagome must be worried sick. _Not far ahead I see the run down abandoned palace, _that crazy little girl better be here or she is going to get it… _I enter the palace, "Tsukiko? You better be here!" Silence. "Tsukiko? I came to tell you a story." "Story? I love your stories Uncle Inuyasha." I growl at the little girl who not even 30 seconds ago jumped down from the high rafters. "What have I told you about the rafters Tsukiko?" Her face goes from delighted to sad, "That they are not safe and I should stop climbing and playing among them." She looks up at me with those sad eyes, I smile down at her, "Story time?" She nods her head, "Story time!" After the story was over Tsukiko went to sleep and I, well I went back to the gang for a check- in and an explanation.

I arrive at the camp- site at daybreak, everyone is still asleep, _Thank god they are asleep. _I sit down in the roots of a tree a dove off. Sometime later I was awaken by my body thrusting its self into the ground, "Kagome, what the hell was that for?" (Yes once again a line from an episode, but I think Inuyasha says this line more than once.) "That was for disappearing randomly last night. Where did you go?" I look up at the angry human, "Yes, Inuyasha where did you go?" Pipes the perverted monk, "I was off doing a favor for an old friend, before you so 'who?' just listen. Okay?" They all nod in unison even Kirara. "Now this is a very long story so sit tight. A long time ago there was a demon princess, her name was Miyako. Now Miyako did not look demon if you saw her at first glance, her small pointed ears are hidden behind her thick hair and her only demon marking was on her right palm. She was promised to one demon but fell in love with another. Naraku and Sesshomaru…

**Author's Note:**** Now my friends I need you to think about something, we have a Child, a Lord, and a Betrothed. We also know, if you remember, that the Betrothed and the Princess do NOT sleep together, yet. We also know that so far in the Lord's story that the Princess and the Lord have also yet to sleep together. Even though the Child calls Inuyasha 'Uncle' that does not mean that he is her 'real' Uncle. Even though Inuyasha does not like his brother that does not mean a damn thing when it comes to family, least in my story, in Inuyasha's mind if Sesshomaru loved Miyako then Miyako was family. If Miyako had a child Inuyasha would truly not care who the child's father was because of the fact that Inuyasha thought of Miyako as family. We also don't know if Inuyasha knew Miyako, only that he knows her daughter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Second Helping of Emotions**

Sesshomaru's POV (Present)

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you tell us more of the story?" asks the little human, _What story?… Miyako._ "Yes. Now stay quiet or I will not tell you." The imp and human nod in unison, "I didn't see Miyako for another three weeks, but when I caught a whiff of the princesses sent I followed it. I found her sitting under a cherry blossom tree…

Sesshomaru's POV (Past)

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that you did not come past this place on accident," she looks up me. "Am I right?" I turn my head to the woods past her sitting figure, "Hn." She laughs and I look back at her a little shocked by the fact that she laughed. She gets up and walks till she is about two feet from me, "Such an expected answer." In the distance someone calls her name, but I keep my eyes on hers. They suddenly look sad, "This Sesshomaru would like to know why you look sad?" She takes a step back, "I- I must go." Then she is gone. _Why did she leave?_ I growl, _Who was calling her name?_ I am still growling. I follow her sent, about five miles into my search for the princess I come apon a castle, _must be hers._ I let my senses take over, inside I hear yelling.

Miyako's POV (Past)

"What the hell were you thinking leaving the castle?!" Naraku continues to yell at me, "I cannot allow this to keep happening!" I look up at his red eyes, "What makes you think you can stop me?" SLAP! My face stings from where he hit me, _I wish I could just run. _"You will NOT talk back to me! I am your betrothed! Me! And you will listen to ME!" I look up back at him, I'm glaring. "I don't give a damn who you are, but will not treat me like a lesser being, you are a half- demon and I am a full demon I AM more powerful then YOU! Without me Naraku you are NOTHING!" SLAP! SLAP! He knocks me to the ground, my nose is bleeding from the impact of his hand and my face. "Wrong Miyako, you are nothing without me." Then he walks away. I get up and find myself thinking of the Great Demon Lord with the golden cold golden eyes, I whisper his name, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's POV (Past)

Furry is wracking throughout my body, _He hit her not only once but THREE times! _The fact that I have not moved is a shock, the need to protect Miyako is so powerful, so potent and it is confusing. _Why care about a demon woman? Why? _"Sesshomaru," whispers through the mid- day air. _She said my name, why? What the hell is going on with me? _I turn and walk away from the castle, confused. "Lord Sesshomaru I have found you Mi Lord." "Jaken, what do you know of the half- demon Naraku?"

**Author's Note: ****Okay so so so this chapter is short, but I need to make a point and I think I have. If you haven't figured out my point well…. Let me explain, so I am taking this online summer school credit recovery class. It's sophomore English, btw I am going to be a senior. I am at the point where you got to read Romeo and Juliet, and I have to do an essay on true love **_**No this is not my essay. **_**While working on my essay my mind said, "C yous need to write this." So I wrote it, hope you gut like it. Oh and please review. Love, Kitty Nikole!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kidnapping**

Narrator's POV

It's been about twenty- four hours sense Inuyasha's companions found out about the lost moon child, they haven't really talked about it. "Kagome, you mad at me?" asks the half- demon. The human looks at the half- demon, "No, just a little shocked. Do you know who the father is?"

Inuyasha's POV

"Yes, but I made a promise to not tell." Kagome's eyes widen and her face become red with anger, "WHO'D YOU PROMISE?" I sniff the air, _Tsukiko! _I turn from Kagome and run for the little girl. "SIT!" I hear from behind me before my body obeys and I find myself me flung into the ground, "Dammit Kagome, I have to make sure He doesn't get to her." As I am getting up off the ground I hear the monk begin to talk, "Before who gets who, Inuyasha?" I look up at the monk in anger, "BEFORE NAROKU GETS TSUKIKO!" I sniffed the air once more, "She's gone." I whispered, the I was off searching for where she last was. "Inuyasha! Wait!" was the last thing I heard before I was officially out of ear shot.

Tsukiko's POV

"La la la la-" "BEFORE NAROKU GETS TSUKIKO!" _Oh crap. Uncle is close I should head back home._ I sniff the air, a habit I have learned from Uncle Inuyasha. "What is that awful smell?" "That my child would be me." My breath hitches, _who is that? _"Tsukiko?" I can hear Uncle yelling for me, I look towards his voice. He appears at the edge of the clearing concern is in his eyes. "Hehe, I see you have come to save the child Inuyasha. Now why would you do that?" I look over to the other man, he has red eyes and, very black hair. He throws something at me, "Ow!" Then I become very dizzy, "Uncle…" is all I can say before the darkness takes a hold.

[Hours later] Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where's the girl?" asks Kagome. "Was that Naroku's evil presence I felt?" asks Miroku. "He- He took her," is all I can say before my demon brother appears on the other side of the large clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Captivity and Escape**

Tsukiko's POV

My eyes begin to open, everything is blurry. "Ahh, so the child has chosen to awaken." _That voice!_ Once my vision clears I sit up and look around: I am in a small semi- dark room, with a moonlight window and in one of the corners is the scary man who threw something at me. As if on instinct my hand goes to my head, "Do not worry child for you are not injured." I gasp, I look to him, "Wh- Who are you?" I do the best I can to keep my voice steady but in the end fail, I stuttered and I sound like the weak little girl I know I am not. "Hehe," my shocked stare turns to a cold glare, "Stop laughing and answer me." This time my voice sounds strong, "I, child, am Naroku." Keeping my eyes on his I get up from the middle of the floor and go and sit in the corner opposite Naroku, "Well, Naroku, what do you want with me?" Naroku stands and comes closer to me, before long his face is just inches from mine, my breath hitches. "I want your father." I stand up tall, Naroku matches my height, "I do not know my father so I doubt he will come to rescue me. Now my mother on the other hand will." Naroku's eyes widen, he stumbles back, "Miyako?" I take his moment of shock and go for the window, being a full demon makes going through the window a lot easier.

"Tsukiko, get back here," I hear Naroku yelling after me, I don't look back knowing that it will only slow me down. I run and run for what I think is about six and a half miles before I make the choice to see if there in anyone near me, I can't hear Naroku so I stop and sniff the air. _He's close, but so is Uncle, I think._ I begin to run towards what I think is Uncle Inuyasha's scent and scream out his name, "UNCLE INUYASHA!" _Nothing, damnit!_ I continue towards the scent only to divert from my original goal once Mother's scent flows though my nose. I soon find myself following her scent, I don't call out. I just run, _faster. Faster!_ I run and run and run. "Hehe." I freeze, _no._ "Got you Tsukiko." He comes up quick behind me, I quick turn and use my acid whip knocking Naroku to the ground with a, "Huff." I begin to run once more, "You little WENCH!" I keep running, "Come to me my child," _Mother's voice?! _Her voice whispered through the night air, "Come Tsukiko." So I run, straight for my mother.

Narrator's POV

Tsukiko ran for another eight miles before spotting Lady Miyako on the steps to her palace home. "Mother." Miyako looks at her child, "Yes, no come before that evil man gets you. The barrier shall keep us safe, for now at least." Tsukiko makes a run for the palace steps and into her mother's open arms. They both walk inside that palace and wait for Naroku to come for them both.

_**((Hours before Tsukiko woke in the small wooden home. Inuyasha is in the clearing, and Sesshomaru has just appeared on the other side.)) [Still Narrator's POV]**_

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where's the girl?" asks Kagome. "Was that Naroku's evil presence I felt?" asks Miroku. "He- He took her," is all the half- demon can say before his demon brother appears on the other side of the large clearing. "Inuyasha, who was the girl!?" asks the Demon Lord. Inyasha just looks over to him with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru's POV (Present)

I get closer to my disgrace of a brother, "Answer me!" His apologetic eyes fall to the ground, the monk decides to answer instead. "Don't be so harsh on him Sesshomaru. That girl was your daughter-" "Her name is Tsukiko," interrupts Inuyasha. I can feel my body going into shock I stumble back, my eyes widen, "M- My…" I can't bring myself to say the word. _I don't believe it, Miyako was pregnant. I- Is she still alive? _I turn away from my younger half- breed brother, "Sesshomaru, would you like to know where they are or are you just gonna walk away?" _They? _I look back at Inuyasha, "Explain."

**Author's Note:**** Well, that was an unexpected twist. Not even I saw that one coming; no seriously I had no clue that was going to happen. Sorry `bout the two short chapters, I've learned that once I fell my point is made I just can't bring myself to write anymore. So how do you guys feel about this twist?, because honestly I don't know no how I feel about it. Also in case you're wondering Tsukiko is about 10yrs. but like every child she has those, 'I'm an adult' and 'I'm still just a kid' moments. By the way, Miyako was never supposed to be alive, she as supposed to stay dead. But my mind does some pretty unexpected things. I really hope you guys LOVED this chapter. Please review, Love, Kitty Nikole.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Time to Talk**

Narrator's POV

"Explain," was all Sesshomaru said, all he had to say. Inuyasha takes a minute to get him- self back under control, "Miyako was pregnant, she came to me for help.

Inuyasha's POV(Past)

_Sniff. _"Smells like a demon," I turn to look to the smell, "Who are you?" The woman is just now appearing out of the shadow of the woods, "My name is Miyako and I am look for the half- demon Inuyasha." I get into a fighting stance, "Why?" Miyako's eyes go sad, "Because I am in need of you help." I relax a little but stay in my fighting stance, "I'm going to need more than that?" She takes a few steps closer and then sits on the ground, so I also decide to sit. "I am with child-" "Why the hell should I care?" Her stare becomes sharper and the tone goes from confident to frustrated, "Enough! Now please just hear me out and listen. Don't interrupt!" I nod. "I am with child, its father is you brother Sesshomaru. I believe going to him would cause greater harm, that is why I sought you out instead," Miyako pauses. "You Inuyasha are a half- demon and I hope that your human side might want to help me. If Naroku finds out he will kill me in turn killing the child." I relax, and a protective streak has come over me, _Damn her. She is using my weakness against me!_ "I will help, but, I will only help the child. I will protect you and the child until it is three to five years, then after that the child will be my only priority." Miyako's face lights up just a little, "That is all I ask. Thank you." She got up and was gone.

Narrator's POV(Present)

"And I didn't see her for another eight and a half months. When she came to me again she asked that I would watch over her from now till the baby was five, I agreed. Three weeks later she gave birth. Miyako took care of Tsukiko until she was five then she left. Periodicly she would visit Tsukiko, but it was never more than a twenty- four hour visit." Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to come up over the horizon. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango hadn't said a word. Shippo was asleep as was Rin and Jaken, who had shown up towards the middle of the story. Miroku was the first to speak, "Wait, how does Naruko play a part in this situation?" Sesshomaru looks at the monk, "Miyako was his betrothed, but she met me." "Oh, but how did she know the child was yours?" asks Sango. Inuyasha answers this, "One, it is a little harder to tell, Tsukiko has pale skin, golden eyes and brownish- silverish hair and her demon markings are in the same place, but she doesn't have a moon and they are more of a plum color. Her hair also falls the same way Sesshomaru's does, but she is more built like Miyako, short. Her attitude is the one of a 10 year- old, but when it comes to people outside Miyako, Hotaru**(Also an OC. She happens to be an animated me. Her role is minor in this story, least for now.) **and I, her emotions go more towards Sesshomaru and his 'I don't give a shit' attitude. Two, Miyako didn't have sex with Naruko, ever." "Who is Hotaru?" asks Kagome. "Hotaru? She is just some human who Miyako rescued. She stays in the palace with Tsukiko and honestly I have only seen her once, she likes to stay hidden and out of the way."

Sesshomaru gets up and turns toward his sleeping companions, "Get up Rin." Rin wakes up, than she wakes Jaken up. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Sesshomaru looks back at his half- brother, then towards the direction of the palace, than back at Rin, "We are going to the Palace of M…" His voice trails off and he starts to walk towards the palace with his three companions following closely behind.

Sesshomaru's POV(Present)

_The palace is about a day and a half away, damn!_ I look down to find Rin walking next to me, she is humming. I spot a new bruise on her wrist, "Rin." "Hmm?" Where did the bruise come from?" She freezes, "Rin. Tell. Me." She looks up at me with fear in her eyes and whispers, "Jaken." The little imp stops in his tracks, "I-I- It w-w-wa-was-" _KICK! _I kick him before he can continue, "Jaken, you have been released from your duties and if you ever come near Rin again I _will_ kill you." Jaken begins to stutter but I don't pay attention, "Come Rin." I begin to walk, her and Ah- Un follow.

As night fall hits Rin begins to yawn, "Rin we are not stopping, if you need to rest climb up on Ah- Un." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru," I soon hear her climb on Ah- Un. _Now I have time to think. Miyako, why didn't you tell me? Why did you go to Inuyasha? Because of his human side. Do you really think I would be so cold as to neglect you or Tsukiko…? Would I be so cold…? I protect Rin, she's not my child. Was I ready? Did I do something to turn you off? _

(Flashback…) "Do seek power so much? Why do you seek power, my son" "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will revile the way for me." "Supreme conquest. Tell me Sesshomaru have you someone to protect?" "Protect? The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such." (… End flashback)

**Author's Note:**** Wow! So sorry that I made Sesshomaru all OCC this chapter, I really don't know how he would take this news, or hell even question it. The flash back is the opening scene to "Swords od an Honorable Ruler" the third Inuyasha movie. Also did you guys think that Jaken would be the one giving Rin those bruises? We don't even know why? ****_Not true, I know why. If you wanna know, PM me._**** Oh and I lied, I said that in the last chapter Inuyasha's POV would be in the past, guess my mind said "Eff you C he gonna have a past POV in chapter seven wether you like it or not." Also I just got back from camping and couldn't help but**


End file.
